


Princess Charming

by TaylorWillcocks



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: Imagine a world where it was much like ours but run by Disney characters.Imagine a world where in 2018, kingdoms were run like medieval times.Imagine a world where magic roamed free and fairy tales were true.Imagine a world where the Cinderella story you knew had a twist.Imagine a world where the Prince was actually a Princess.Imagine a world where a love grew between a Princess and Cinderella.Imagine a world where it has a lesbian love story…..Imagine a world where being a lesbian was accepted everywhere but not in the royal family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED!!!!!
> 
> First Fanfic EVER so please be gentle with the critique.  
> Haven't decided on a rating but probably might end up being an M but I don't really know how to write smut.  
> I don't own anything apart from the OC names and changes in the story, everything else belongs to Disney.  
> Also grammar and spelling may be wrong.  
> If you've got any improvements then I'd love to hear them and I will try and put them into Chapter 2.
> 
> If this was a film, here’s who would be each person: (I’ll update this list as and when I update the story):
> 
> Taylor Tremaine (Cinderella) – Me (Taylor Willcocks)  
> Elousia Tremaine (Stepsister) – Emma Watson (I wonder how such a nice girl can play a horrible one?)  
> Louisa Tremaine (Stepsister) – Mia Wasikowska  
> Lady Tremaine (Stepmother) – Cate Blanchett (because she was amazing)  
> James Tremaine (Father) – Daniel Craig  
> Kristina Tremaine (Mother) – Lea Seydoux (because she and Daniel had such good chemistry in James Bond: Spectre)  
> Princess Alexandra Reinbeck – Liv Hewson (this will probably change loads as I can never settle one person)  
> Fairy Godmother – Helena Bonham Carter (because she was also just amazing)  
> The King – Jonathan Rhys Meyers (because who didn’t like him at King Henry the 8th)  
> Jules Whittaker (Manservant) – Ginnifer Goodwin  
> Leia Whittaker (Lady-In-Waiting) – Jennifer Morrison 
> 
> After you read this story and think that there should be different actors, then please comment.
> 
> Anyway on with the story. R&R
> 
> Prologue is a flashback

I ran out the house, not looking back, scrubbing at my eyes trying to stop the tears but I knew it was useless yet they still fell. My bare feet barely touch the ground but I could feel the bruises forming as I vault onto my trusty steed and gave him a sharp jab to the ribs, he cantered forward soon reaching a gallop as we burst out onto the meadow. My worries and fears melt away into nothing as we enter the woodland that the house was surrounded by. The tears were still falling as we raced through the wood, seaming like they would never end. When he reared up, I thought that the woods were at an end but they were not. Before me, sitting side-saddle on an elegant diamond-white horse, sat the most alluring woman I had ever seen, my jaw hit the floor at her dazzling smile. I. Must. Be. Dreaming. Was the only coherent thought running through my head as I continued to stare. She must be a princess, I think, nobody can be that beautiful and not be one.

Her shoulder length ginger hair glows with the evening sun as it beats down upon us in the warm glade. Those brown irises stare relentlessly into my own bright blue ones, almost as if she were trying to look directly into my soul. They do say eyes are like windows to the soul. My eyes travel further downwards to that dazzling smile of which I know will haunt for years to come. There is just a hint of pure white teeth showing through pale pink lips. Swallowing the lump forming in my throat, I quickly remove my gaze from her lips and back to those deep but sparkling eyes. Little did I know that this meeting would change the course of both our lives and history itself.

“Hello there, young sir,” Her voice was so sublime that I almost forgot that she said young sir. I closed my mouth and looked down at my clothing. Oh shit, I’m wearing my farm attire – black denim jeans, with a loose fitting white shirt slightly brown and I could feel now that I’m wearing my binder. I run a hand through my short, course blonde/brown hair and sit up straighter, take on a manlier pose and try and look like I hadn’t been running from my family and had been crying.

“Why hello beautiful maiden. You shouldn’t be this deep in the forest. Let me escort you out,” I tried to say in my deep voice and smile encouragingly, trying to sound friendly.

“Oh no need” she says captivating me with those lips, again, “I’m here with…” she trails off slightly as if unsure what to say but then “the princess, I’m her handmaiden,” I study here intently, noticing she has looked downwards. I look at her clothes, they looked too expensive or finely woven to be of handmaiden stature. I realised she must be lying but I thought ‘best not to push her, she might run off.’

“Well okay then, what is your name” I venture, not sure whether or not I should have said that. But again she flashes me that dazzling smile.

“Its well, my father calls me Alex so you can call me Alex,”

“What a charming name,” I wondered if it was short for anything. Alex looked away and towards two guards wearing the royal uniform. ‘Hmmm, another reason to suspects she’s not just a handmaiden’,’ I open and close my hands against the soft rope of my reins to try and calm my thoughts.

“What’s your name?” she breathes out effortlessly.

“Umm well…” I could lie and say anything, I mean I’m already lying about my gender so what’s one more lie, it’s not like I’m ever going to see her again. But then I remembered the film I watched last night – the only one my stepmother lets me have after she burnt up all the others – and I make up my mind. “I’m so sorry Alex, but I just felt my mobile buzz and that’ll be my stepmother telling me to come home and make dinner,” It’s not a complete lie, more like a half lie. It makes me feel slightly better about the lying.

I see her face fall and I offer a small smile of apologise before turning my horse around and cantering back towards home. I looked behind me and the view I get almost stops me in tracks. A beam of sunlight has illuminated Alex as if she was some kind of angel. I looked forward, I can’t think about that ever again.

I have to go home to my life with Lady Tremaine, Elouise Tremaine and Louisa Tremaine.

My stepmother and stepsisters.

I am Cinderella.

I am Cinderella.

I am Cinderella.

I am Cinderella.

I am Cinderella.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump to the present.

I am Cinderella.

I am Cinderella.

I am Cinderella.

I am NOT Cinderella.

I am NOT Cinderella.

I am NOT Cinderella.

Not anymore!

I wake up in a cold sweat and swing my feet out to the side of the bed. I look over and Alex is sleeping peacefully, not at all disturbed by me waking up at – I look at my clock – three in the morning as I have done the past week. I keep reliving parts of my former life before I became a Prince then a King, I feel like it’s a message just for me but I just haven’t defined the meaning as of yet. I place my head in my head and begin to cry. That last dream was a massive torment because if I hadn’t fled the house at that precise moment – I always wondered whether or not my fairy godmother had a helping in that – I would never have met her.

Princess Alexandra Reinbeck to the kingdom. But to me just Alex.

The most gorgeous woman in the world who was now my wife and I technically her husband. I have to hide my true gender because if anyone found out then, well, let’s just same I wouldn’t be alive for much longer. The kingdom needs true-born heirs somehow. If the previous King knew I was a girl, I wouldn’t have got within fifty feet of the princess, luckily my prince disguise worked on everybody but I had to Alex before we got married however that’s a story for another time. But enough with the ‘if,’ we made it worked or we wouldn’t be here today.

I find myself staring at her again. She is on her side looking towards me, her ginger curls even curlier than usual. The right arm tucked under her head against her ear and the left placed on top of the duvet. I guess it was holding onto me during the night making me a little spoon. I smile at that, matching the smile currently on Alex’s face. Probably dreaming about me, I always know when she’s dreaming about me.

I turn around and place my arms on my legs, placing my head on my hands which were now in fists. This was my thinking pose. The events of the dream roll by in my head as if on a Power Point presentation but I can’t seem to discern anything out of the ordinary, just like with the previous dreams. I wish Fairy Godmother was here, she could help me. I sigh.

I feel a hand on my back, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn, looking into her eyes, brimming with affection, concern and pure-unadulterated love. Alex was good at that, calming me by showing all her emotions in just one glance. Sometime it can be scary but tonight it was just what I desired.

“What’s wrong Taylor?” I look down at my hands, wet from my tears feeling guilty from waking her up but at the same time, I needed her. ‘Oh nothing,’ I think as I look away but she knows better and I can never lie to her. “And don’t lie to me, I always know when you’re lying.”

“I had another dream about that first time we met in the forest and you believed I was a guy,” I had to laugh at that, knowing how ironic it was. Alex laughed with me and I could feel the tension diffusing. She moves around me, takes me in her embrace and pulls me back to bed.

“Aww come on darling, remember it’s just a dream. Nothing can hurt you while I’m here.” She starts to hum the tune ‘nothings gonna hurt you, not while I’m around’ from Sweeny Todd and stroking my blonde hair, her enchanting voice lulls me to sleep once again.

The next time, I wake up, its morning or at least I think it as the sun streams through the window and Alex isn’t beside me. Being Queen has perks but also downsides and one of them is that she is always up before me and that I don’t see her before breakfast.

I sigh as I force myself out of bed, noting that it’s around 7.30 in the morning. I ring the bell on the wall next to my bed that calls my manservant (he is the exactly the same as me or rather she is – got to keep up the charade,) Jules to help me dress for my fencing session before breakfast, one of the reasons I agreed to be King was if I didn’t have to do the same amount of paperwork like Alex and that I get to have fencing lessons. More time for fun!

“Good-morning Your Majesty. Did you sleep well?” Comes from the door, as Jules enters the room in her royal butler suit looking very formal. She bows to me. I scoff, I keep telling her not to do that but she always does. I’m still not comfortable with all this bowing.

Jules walks towards me with a smile on her face like she does every morning. She has a left parting, pixie-black hair with hard dark grey eyes with an intense stare that would intimidate anyone she looks at. Anyone who knew her would say she looked almost exactly like a middle aged Snow White.

“Yes I did thankyou Jules,” The lie slipping easily off my tongue, damn these old habits but luckily she doesn’t notice. “Why are you wearing formal attire today? Have I forgotten something,” I feel slightly agitated, thinking about what I’ve missed.

“Calm down your grace, it’s only the inspection today, you know from the government about health and safely…” She trails off but I know what she is talking about.

“Oh damn now I remember. When are they coming?” I remember something about today’s fencing being cut short but I shove that to the back of my mind hoping it was not true.

“It’s at 11 o’clock, your grace.” Oh phew that’s okay, I can have my lesson from 8 till 9, have breakfast and still be in time to meet the inspector. That was my job I remember as Alex’s voice comes into my head from last night ‘don’t forget to meet the inspector tomorrow at 11.’ Right okay now to get dressed. I turned to Jules, motioning her to get on with dressing me.

Once my fencing attire is on and I pick up my sword, I make my way out of the room with Jules just behind.

I get to the training room to find some of the other Dukes, Duchesses, Lords and Ladies there, already starting to warm up. As soon as I enter the room, everybody stops and bows at me. I’m still getting used to that – there are times I still wish for the simple life at the farm but then I remember the ‘family’ (if you could call it that) that I lived with. I motion for everyone to rise and then pick an opponent.

My eyes fall on the Duchess Hannah of Tregleath, she became a sort of second mother to me when I moved into the castle for which I was forever grateful for. I stride to the centre of the room and take up my place and she does the same opposite me.

Everyone else forms a circle around us and count down from three. During those three seconds, I study her as she looks fiercely into my eyes. Hers a molten brown colour like the colour of chocolate which I knew to be one of her favourite foods and also of her son Lord Maximo of Tregleath.

Our swords are held in front of us, held upwards, straight. Our feet in a fighting stance, right foot in front of the left. Our eyes still met in a silent confrontation before

“ZERO!”

I lunge forward and the match begins. She smirks as me as we fight, parrying and striking, moving around the circle like two lithe leopard.

Out the corner of my eye, I see ginger curls on the balcony, I freeze, she never comes to see me fence, so why is she here now. I turn fully to her, that smile as dazzling as the smile in my dream last night. That’s when I feel it, the jab in my back, a tingle up my spine and then my world goes black. My last thought is ‘I knew that smile would be the death of me.’


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor wakes up in a jail cell in a Alternate Reality or Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this turned out so much different to what I originally had in my head. This is more like a sequel to that original idea. I will write the original idea at some point but need to get this idea out before I forget it, I do that.
> 
> There's a bit where I say 'AR me' - AR stands for Alternative Reality. 
> 
> One use of strong language but I use stars,

“Remember me, remember that day in the woods.”

The words echo round in my head as I come to. Immediately I feel cold, particularly around my wrists and ankles. I force my eyes open, blinking a few times, rubbing my temples and finally manage to sit up. Looking around, I see dark stone walls, forming a rough square. A cell. ‘Great’ I think, I’m in a jail cell. I thought they didn’t exist, at least not in this day and age. It’s 2018 for fairy godmother’s sake. I stand up and move towards the wooden door with three straight bars in the window hole, very medieval looking. I sigh and try to put my head in my hands like I did earlier thinking that I’m dreaming. I find that I cannot so I look down at my hands and find them in handcuffs and there’s a chain running from my hands to the wall behind me. I check my feet and it’s the same. “Well this just gets weirder and weirder. Nobody gets chained up and thrown in the dungeons.” Wonderful, I’m talking to myself.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

“Who said that?” I look around and my eyes land on her. She looks beautiful as ever, sitting perched on the steel framed bed. The silver, glittering dress she has on makes the room feel brighter and I feel relief, a shit ton of it. I feel exactly like when she first appeared to me before all the mice-turned-horse and the pumpkin. But her eyes are what calms me most, the cold startling bright turquoise blue like a pool you just want to slide into on a hot summer’s day. One look can put your mind at ease in an instant unless of course you’re in a jail cell and you have no idea where your true love is.

“Oh my lucky stars! Fairy Godmother you’re here, I thought I was going mad. Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is Alex? Is she safe? I thought jail cells were banned?” The questions pour out of me as I start to cry and confusion sets in.

“Oh my poor child. Don’t worry, be calm…” she says ever so still and calm, that bright smile upon her face. I was not.

“Don’t worry?” I look incredulously at her. “Be calm? Who can be calm, I’m in f***ing jail,” I wave my arms around and pace whilst saying all of this. I mean how anyone can be calm in a situation like this, I do not know.

“Oh my,” she starts to say but then thinks better of it, “Taylor come here.” Opening here arms, I fall into them and the tears fall. Sobbing out all my confusion and worry. “Feeling better?” Wiping away my tears, I say,

“Yes much.”

“Now to answer your questions,” finally, I think. “You’re in the King’s Castle – that is to say, not your castle but Alex’s father. Alex is fine but…. How to put this? Hmm,” She ponders how to tell me with a thoughtful expression on her face. I look at her with worry on my face, the ‘but’ sounding so ominous. “….You’re in a different realm.”

“Different… what?” My mind reels, not understanding at all.

“Basically, in this realm, you never met Alex in the forest all those years ago and in your realm that was a crucial part in both your lives.” Tears prick my ears as I try to wrap my head around the fact I may never have met Alex, my poor princess. I break down yet again. “It’s okay Taylor, you can fix it but I’ll come to that later.” My tears stop instantly.

“So…” My curiosity gets the best of me as I look around. “What am I doing here?”

“Well, since you never met Alex, anything that happened after that time that you know happened, well you did live it, it never happened. That’s when an alternate reality was created. Also any laws that were created, were never created and Alex’s father is still King.”

“So that explains the jail cell. So why am in this jail cell and how to get back to my own realm? I’m sure Alex is out of her mind with grief. Oh Alex I’m so sorry.” My tears threaten to fall again but I rub my eyes and they don’t.

“In this land, you are awaiting trial for the murder of your stepmother and stepsisters.”

“Wow,” I let out a long breath and shudder. They were bad but didn’t not anything that warranted murder. “Did I actually murder them?” I’m pretty sure I didn’t but who knows what ‘AR me’ did.

“I don’t know, considering in this realm, you’ve been dead for some time. Supposedly when the murder took place, was the day you were to meet Alex. The Princess heard the screams and when the royal guards went to investigate, they saw the dead bodies in the front lounge and a young man running off. You were nowhere to be found, so they assumed you did it.”

“Oh great so I’m dead and a murderer.” I raise my eyebrows, stifling a laugh considering the seriousness of what we were talking about. “That makes loads of sense.”

“Well not quite. When you entered this realm at the front gates of the castle, they arrested you and put you here.” Okay this is starting to make more sense.

“So how do I get out of here?”

“Oh I can get you out of the dungeons and put you in the town centre but bear in mind, this place is more medieval that what you’re used to.” She smiles as if it was nothing which to her is probably true.

“And back to my realm?” I really wanted to get back to Alex, I missed her dearly. I get up and start to pace again, my worry clearly showing on my face

“Oh that’s easy.” She trails off. Damn, she’s a tricky one my fairy godmother but I love her.

“Yes…. And?” I stop and turn to look at her straight in the eyes, hands on my hips. I want the answer now.

“True loves kiss” True loves kiss? I look around in exasperation and exhale a breath, I didn’t realise I was holding. “It breaks any curse.” Then she’s gone in a puff of blue smoke and the next thing I know, I’m in the middle of the town centre wearing a royal guard uniform looking up at the window which I know is our room, well in this realm is Alex’s room.

Then I get it.

I had to get the Princess Alexandra Reinbeck to fall in love with me.

I had to kiss Alex.

My true love.

True Loves Kiss.


End file.
